An ultrasound imaging device is a device for irradiating ultrasound from the surface of an object toward a target portion of the inside of the object, and obtaining images of cross sections of soft tissue or blood flows in an invasive way by receiving reflected echo ultrasound.
The ultrasound imaging device has an advantage of being compact and inexpensive and able to display diagnostic images in real time, as compared with other diagnostic imaging devices, such as X-ray devices, Computerized Tomography (CT) scanners, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) devices, nuclear medicine diagnostic devices, etc. It has another advantage of high safety because it is free from the risk of radiation exposure. Accordingly, it is being widely used for diagnosis of heart, abdomen, urinary organs as well as obstetric organs.
The ultrasound imaging device includes an ultrasound probe for transmitting ultrasound to an object and receiving echo ultrasound reflected from the object to obtain an image of an internal portion of the object.